Aces & Eights
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: It's girls poker night and while they are calling out bets they talk about our favorite characters. Sweir, TeylaRonon


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis in any form or fashion

A/N: This idea hit me when I was rewatching duet. I thought it would be funny and give us girls a few laughs at girl talk. Don't let the kids read this one. Just to tell you this is how I think the characters in SGA are portrayed, if anybody else thinks differantly I'm sorry.

* * *

Aces & Eights

"Okay everybody's here, so let's start." Heather said to the five girls at the table.

"It's Laura's turn to deal," Grace announced passing the deck towards her.

Laura began shuffling the cards and passed them out; the other girls peeked at their cards doing their best to keep their expressions empty.

"You know I sure am glad we started poker night." Nicole commented absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, "It sure does help the loneliness and homesickness you can get."

"I don't know," Laura said, "It's not so bad here."

Grace grinned, "That's because you've got a warm body to cuddle up to when the nights get cold and lonely."

"Yeah," Heather smirked, "How is Carson by the way?"

"He's fine," Laura replied, and then grinned, "In face he is better than fine."

The five girls dissolved into laughter and giggles. It wasn't for a few minutes that they regained control of themselves.

"I need two," Heather told in reference to the game before restarting the conversation, "I still can't believe you kissed Dr. Beckett while in McKay's body."

Another chorus of giggle ensued.

"I still can't believe you survived being trapped in his mind." Lily exclaimed.

Laura groaned in remembrance, "It was a nightmare."

"Well you certainly had fun with him," Grace remarked, "I heard you meddled with his life." Then in reference to the game, "I need three."

"I need one," Nicole told Laura before picking up the conversation, "I heard you slept in his body…naked."

"Oh really," Heather smirked looking at Laura.

Now Laura was turning red, "I like to sleep in the buff, just because it was his body doesn't mean I was going to deprived myself."

"Well you certainly didn't," Grace reminded them and everyone laughed.

After they regained control of themselves they started their bets, "I bet five." Grace said.

"I see your five and raise you two," Nicole responded.

"You know who I would like to see naked," Grace said rekindling the conversation.

"Oh no," Nicole groaned.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard," Grace said punctuating each word.

"Uh," Laura began, "Who wouldn't?

"I agree with you there," Lily remarked.

"Do you think I can get him to turn his head?" Grace asked hopefully.

"I think somebody else already has his head turned." Nicole spoke.

"Oh really?" Grace asked with a tinge of jealousy, "Who?"

"Uh oh," Heather groaned rubbing her eyes, "Here she goes again."

Nicole ignored her, "I think that Colonel Sheppard likes Dr. Weir." She told them proudly.

"What makes you think that?" Laura asked genuinely interested.

"Well," She began, "He is beamed from the Daedelus and Weir was immediately there. She had thought he was dead, and she just hugged him. He looked so confused and nervous at the same time, but you could also tell he liked it." Nicole paused and grinned, "It was so cute."

"But that doesn't mean anything." Heather critiqued.

"Yeah that doesn't make us believe you." Grace agreed.

"I believe her." Lily finally spoke up after being curiously silent. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I saw the hug too." She explained, "He didn't like he wanted to let her go anytime soon."

"Okay, they hugged big deal." Laura said.

"There's more," She told them, "I heard he killed over 60 Genii, when that hurricane came, all in vengeance for her death. Kolya had told him she was dead, I heard that he was furious."

"Ooooh," Heather said, "You got us there."

"I'm not finished," She told them, "Did you notice how he always calls her Elizabeth and never Dr. Weir? She stares at him when he is not looking and he does the same to her. There has to be something there."

"Yes!" Nicole shouted. She beamed at Lily, "You are my hero." Lily laughed.

"So are we all in agreement," Heather asked the others, "There is some definite tension between Sheppard and Weir?" Everyone nodded their heads, and returned to the game.

"I see your two." Heather told Nicole, "And raise you four."

"I fold," Lily groaned making a face at her defeat."

"I see your four," Laura continued, "and raise you three."

"Since we are on the topic of some of the guy's choices and girls," Grace began, "Who do you think is Ronon's type?"

"Muscle Man?" Nicole commented, "What are you fishing for a date?"

Grace rolled her eyes, "No I know a girl in the Med unit who has a huge crush on him."

"If you are meaning Carrie," Laura said, "I don't think she's his type. She's a little to soft for him," She explained.

"Besides," Heather said not looking up from her cards, "I think his eye is on a certain Athosian."

When she finally did look up she saw that everyone was staring at her, "What she asked."

"You think Ronon likes Tayla?" Laura said shocked. Heather nodded.

"How much proof could you have," Grace commented, "He hasn't been here that long."

"Fine," Heather began. "I'll tell you why I think the way I do." "Haven't you noticed that he always likes to talk to her?"

"Well," Nicole said, "yeah."

"Think about it, his is on another planet and his only companions are those who in no way can imagine what he has been through…except her. They talk a lot and he seems to really care for her."

"Well that could mean they're just friends." Laura pointed out.

"What else do you have?" Lily asked.

"Well, you do know they went off world, just the two of them."

"Uh Heather," Nicole began, "She came back mad at him, I don't think anything kinky happened."

"I know that," She said, "But I did heat that when she was trying to deal with the people of that planet and they were trying to cheat her, he got really mad."

Lily nodded, "Ok."

"And when the Wraith Ellia attacked her, I heard he immediately fired at the Wraith and stayed with her when she was unconscious."

"I heard he was ordered to stay." Nicole pointed out.

"Does Ronon strike you as the type to follow orders when he knows he shouldn't?" Heather asked.

"You got me there." Nicole consented.

"He stayed until he was certain she was okay." She pleaded with them, "Come on guys, she always has a smile for him and get nervous when he is near. I have seen her look at him and vice versa."

"Hmm," Lily thought, "I think she has made her case."

"Well that settles it," Nicole said, "We have two couples we have to look out for."

"And I expect updates," Grace told them.

"Yes but lets get back to the game." Laura said, "Layout your cards."

"I have four nines." Laura started.

"Ouch," Grace commented, "I had a full house."

"Well," Heather began, "I have a straight in clubs, the Queen as the highest." She smirked at Nicole, "Care to throw down your losses?"

"Sure," She smiled, "When I lose." She laid out her cards, "Straight in spades, the King is the high card."

She grinned, "And that means I win."

Heather groaned, "Just you wait next time you are going down."

TBC

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it, no flames please. 


End file.
